


and the dominoes fall

by clizzyhours



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Angst, Gen, Part 1, Post 3.22, but before the ending of 3.22, clary fray centric, clary pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: In the darkness of night and spitting rain, Clary wanders among the city.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much and pls enjoy!

In the darkness of night and spitting rain, Clary wanders among the city.

Bits of makeup are dried on her face, the rest washed away by the cold rain. Her pretty dress is soaked to the bone and she feels so very cold.

She can’t think. The torrential weather is pouring and she strives forward. Clary doesn’t know where she is going but she knows she can’t remain outside an abandoned church.

She can’t feel a phone on herself nor a wallet. It’s like she escaped from an alternate dimension and stumbled forward onto New York City’s dirty asphalt. Well, she quite literally did - stumble.

Her feet hurt but she refuses to take her shoes off, more afraid of broken glass, cigarettes, and bacteria littering on the ground than the pain she feels.

She doesn’t quite recognize where she is. A multitude of buildings are dimmed or pure dark, shut and closed for the night. A few passerbys hurry forward with colorful umbrellas in hands, barely taking a glance at her.

She’s not surprised. It’s New York City after all.

Clary does not know where to turn too. The rain is pouring heavily and it’s hard to make out her surroundings. Everything is gray and muted and dreary in rain.

Every girl and woman hears the horror daily stories about women going missing, kidnapped or murdered from whatever activity they were doing such as gathering groceries, picking up their child, or taking a late night stroll.

She thinks it’s bullshit to place any blame on the woman regardless of what time day it is.

She’s not naive but somewhere deep inside of her, she’s unafraid. She knows she is somehow safe walking across the city in such awful weather.

But it doesn’t make her feel all the less lonely.

Clary thinks about her mom for a second. Her artist mom with lovely red hair, kind eyes, and smells of fresh baked bread and acrylics. She has a feeling there’s no more home if she were able to find her way back.

It’s break something inside of her and Clary clamps down on the mournful emotion, refusing to let silent tears fall again.

She cried earlier and she doesn’t think she can stomach through tears yet again.

Clary thinks of Luke and his warmth, his bear hugs and protective force.

She doesn’t know how far Luke’s apartment is or whether or not he is still at the police station either.

She thinks of Simon and his penchant for humor, puns, and his strong passion for his hobbies.

Dot, she thinks, of her sweet smile and laugh. Every birthday, she would bring a fresh baked cupcake with decorative icing and some type of neatly wrapped gift.

She thinks of friendship and family and knows that she has lost them all.

There’s no going home again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finds her and it makes a world of difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i was going to make this into a second part but decided to break this into short chapters. we shall see,, i guess. thank you for reading! 💓

In the days to come, Clary will find herself no longer alone.

Luke finds her immediately and god, she’s so relieved she could cry. He envelops her into a giant bear hug, her head resting against his chest.

She’s at ease. Clary doesn’t know how and she’s afraid to ask. 

He seems different, she can’t help but note.

His beard is gone and there’s a lightness to him that she hasn’t seen in a very long time.

He looks younger and softer all at the same time.

“Kiddo,” He says and oh, that’s it. A breaking point.

She cries and he holds her tight, murmuring words of comfort.

Something inside of her unfurls and the ache is less.


	3. she cannot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can’t. She can’t. She can’t.

Clary cannot remember.

Her dreams were a mixture of colors and unfamiliar faces and a strange familiarity. 

She cannot comprehend. She can’t. 

Her bed is hot and the room is suffocating and she can’t breathe -

she needs to move, jot, and her comforter and sheets are pulled off her body instantly, flying into a messy tangle on hardwood floors.

Her head aches and she searches again. A lonely nothingness remaining.

Where’s her mind?

A sob escapes her in the darkness of night.

She can’t. She can’t. She can’t.


End file.
